ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles: New World (Marvel NEW)/Issue 1
The first issue of the Marvel NEW comic book series, Exiles: New World. Succeeded by Exiles: New World Issue 2. This issue was released on December 2, 2017. Synopsis It's a brand new beginning for one of the most unique superhero groups Marvel has ever devised! After a string of reality-threatening events, such as the attempted domination of a certain automaton, the multiverse's security must be ensured. And how does its protectors respond? A new team of EXILES, led by a paradoxical Captain America and guided by a Kang, is the answer. But with the Timebroker herself not recovering much from her villainy and the group's hostilities, will this project be a success? Continuity This issue is the first part of the Beginning story arc, set weeks after the finale of Ultron Beyond, when the mechanical monstrosity cancelled his mad plan. Plot The comic starts with a monologue of an unidentified person, telling the readers of her past. The readers then get to see her view, both physically and in what she's doing. The person is identified as an alternate Kang, but female in gender. She is seen walking beside a river of time in a white empty room. Observing the different happenings in the multiverse through the river, a figure then asks her if she's trying to contemplate of what will happen next. Kang, seen observing her past (revealing that she's an alternate Ultimate Sue Storm), responds by saying that she's just reflecting on her past to remember where she came from. The figure, whose only feet are visible, walks towards Kang and appreciates her doing. Kang asks why does he appreciate her. He says that not every new Timebrokers do so, and that he appreciates her for doing something new that amuses him. Kang sighs in boredom and asks him if they are ready. The figure, revealed to be Uatu from Mangaverse, tells her that they are ready. Pointing to a part of the room, she walks to Her destination and pushes it, revealing a hidden door that leads to a round table that exists outside space and time. Kang walks in and sees members of several peacekeeping forces that guard the universe. The Time Variance Authority, Michael Morbius as ARMOR's representative, and Merlyn and Roma as the Captain Britain Corps' representative. Welcomed to take a seat, Kang sits down and receives a question from Roma. Roma asks Merlyn of why must it be a Kang and why must it be her, not the Kang of Earth-6311, who is the original. The Sue Storm Kang delivers a sarcastic line, telling her that he must be busy. Merlyn assures her that her choosing should be for a good purpose. After Uatu enters the room, everybody is then greeted by the gatherer of the meeting, the Living Tribunal. Looking at the golden, three-faced god, Sue states that she's right all along: the universe is big, let alone the multiverse. After explaining and displaying of the dangers the multiverse faces, showing images of the main universe's Ultron in his conquest before he cancelled it all, the Beyonders, and others, the Living Tribunal tells the members of the meeting that he suggest a choice to repel incoming threats from the future: a new Exiles. A member of the TVA displays the images of other Exiles, including its first incarnation, showing the others that the Exiles are relatively unreliable, as some of their efforts had actually messed up universes. Morbius then mocks the TVA, praising the Exiles for actually acting rather than just sitting on an empty space typing pointless things on their computers (which is actually true). Roma surprisingly agrees, but Merlyn shuts her down. The Living Tribunal explains that this new Exiles shall not replace other existing Exiles or Weapon X groups, but they will be a crucial component in defending the multiverse from large, celestial-level threats. The cosmic being proceeds to say that the Exiles' roster shall be experimented upon, and the Kang of Earth-1610/13074 is chosen as its first member and its Timebroker. He says that he's well-aware of her relatively inexperienced nature, and explains that Uatu of Earth-2301 shall monitor her progress. Kang asks the entity if she can find her own teammates. Uatu interrupts and tells her that first, she can't find her own "teammates". And second, they are not her "teammates"; they're her underlings. Kang, in disappointment, tells Uatu that she prefers them to be "equals". Uatu smiles and playfully jokes about Kang's previous status as a "grim" villain. Kang, partly enraged, threatens the Watcher until Morbius calms her down. The Living Tribunal says that she will be able to find her teammates if the members of the board offer insufficient amount of members. And surprisingly, the Tribunal is right. Only the Captain Britain Corps offer one of their own: Justicer Bull. Summoning the corpswoman, Roma introduces her as one of the greatest Captain Britains to have ever lived and that she will be a great and competent addition to the Exiles. Merlyn mutters in a tone of hilarity that Brian Braddock of Earth-616 is certainly better. Mid-way through Roma's introductory to her, Justicer Bull spots Sue and asks Roma in surprise whether she's going to "serve" under that "dirty" Kang. Sue responds by telling her to not judge a book by its cover. Justicer Bull reluctantly accepts it and stands behind Kang. A moment of silence happens between the two, until Kang breaks it up by telling her that she's free to beat her up anytime she goes full-on bastard. Bull, unknowingly in an unsatisfying manner, complies. The Living Tribunal asks the others if they have one of their own to offer, but finds out that none have. Morbius reasons that Earth-616's heroes are less likely in traveling outside their universe, while TVA representatives say that none of their attempted recruits succeeded. The Living Tribunal, surprisingly doing a facepalm, then allows Kang to pick her own members. He tells Uatu to lead him back to the River of Time to choose her Exiles. As for the others, they are allowed to disperse. However, they seem to be led by the Living Tribunal to another location to observe Kang's actions. Justicer Bull on the other hand, doesn't follow Kang and instead is instructed by Roma to follow her. - Back at the River of Time, Uatu then tells Kang to choose while suggesting her to pick wisely. Kang asks him in a seemingly annoying manner if he has a problem with her choices. Uatu friendy says no and begins moving the River of Time. Seeing the movement, Kang then sees multiple choices for her to pick from while smiling. - In Earth-311, a tall blonde man garbed in Native American clothes is seen, helping out a colony of English settlers. He is seen handing out food and surrounded by children who seemingly adore him. Kang observes him and says that there's something awfully familiar with him. Uatu clarifies that the man is actually the Captain America of Earth-460 that got time-displaced after being sent to the past by a future Purple Man. Kang questions if his name is really Purple Man, and Uatu confirms that. Uatu assures her to not worry, as her home reality has no purple people of sorts. Skipping to later events, when "Rojhaz" is seen confronting Earth-311's Nick Fury, Kang observes the happening in a curious manner. Uatu says that Sir Nicholas Fury has discovered of his time-displaced nature and intended to kill him the first time. Kang grins and asks him if he's as strong as the real Captain America. Uatu asks which Captain America (Earth-616 or Earth-1610), resulting in Kang turning to him and sarcastically saying "Earth-9997 Captain America". Uatu laughs and says that he's nowhere near as strong as Kang's home reality's Captain America, but nevertheless still as powerful as any generic Captain Americas. Kang sighs and immediately chooses Rojhaz. In Earth-311, when Fury is about to kill Rojhaz by snapping his neck, Rojhaz suddenly disappeared and left Fury in shock and confusion. With his disappearance, Kang asks Uatu of where he is now. Uatu states that she'll know later. - Switching to another reality, Kang sees that the reality she's looking at is a medieval one. Uatu compliments her for picking such an obscure and interesting reality, informing that the aforementioned universe actually has no reality designations and is only known as Eurth. Kang is puzzled and asks him if the Earth is the only planet there. Uatu responds by admitting that he has no idea. On the planet itself, we see the Champions of the Realm (the reality's Avengers) facing up against the Minions of Evil (the reality's Masters of Evil). In the battle, the Champions' version of the Hulk named Greenskyn Smashtroll, is seen plowing through hordes of minions and beating down several villains. Uatu sees her interest in him and tells her that the green goliath's name is Greenskyn Smashtroll and that he's the reality's Hulk. Kang is soundly surprised, telling him of the huge difference between her Hulk and that Hulk. In the battle, Captain Avalon is seen trying to rally the Champions as he found out that they're being overrun. He tries to get Greenskyn back, but immediately the minons overwhelm him. Greenskyn struggles to break free and succeeds, only to be stabbed by Black Blade's (Nathan Garrett Black Knight's counterpart) mystical sword. Wounded, he falls on to his knees and is nearly killed by the corrupted knight. Luckily, Greenskyn is saved by Kang the last minute. Kang then seemingly regrets doing so, but Uatu reminds her that magic is one of the things a Hulk isn't resistant to. Kang nods her head in agreement and goes on to see the next recruit. - Switching over to an Earth filled with advanced technology all over it, with technopolises everywhere, Kang is glad that the reality exists. With that, she can recruit the Iron Man of its reality. But before she can state the reason why, Uatu intervenes and tells her that she might want to pick another, more interesting person from Earth-12311. The viewers then see James Rhodes, AKA Thor facing multiple armored terrorists. Displaying his prowess and competency, Kang is surprised by how Rhodey could end up being a Thor. Uatu tells her that she can explain it, but it'll be beyond her comprehension. Kang sighs in disappointment and quickly teleports Thor out of Earth-12311 while he's speaking with Tony Stark, taking the Iron Avenger and the surrounding citizens aback. - Viewing the River of Time once again, Kang then goes over to Earth-13 where she sees an interesting point there. While reviewing its history, she discovers that Earth-13 was once visited by Spider-Men from other universes. Uatu tells her to ignore the convoluted cause of their appearances, telling her that the reality only has one major "big hero", and it's also a Spider-Man. While scouring through its globe, Kang spots the reality's Peter Parker trying to adjust himself once again with the Uni-Power/Enigma Force. Kang wonders of what power he possesses, and Uatu identifies it as the Enigma Force. Kang asks him of why she never heard of it, and Uatu states that Earth-1610 has none of the power. Nevertheless, Uatu explains of the Uni-Power's capabilities and its wielders being referred to as a "Captain Universe". He also informs that this Spider-Man has been revived by the Uni-Power once again due to his status as its sole herald. Kang asks if he had died previously, and Uatu tells her that he got his life-force sucked by a certain extra-universal vampire. While the Captain Universe Spider-Man flies through Manhattan at midnight, he suddenly gets teleported by Kang. - Moving in to Earth-62412, Uatu apparently recognizes the reality. He informs her that years ago, the reality experienced a universal breach and got merged with a bunch of other universes. Kang asks of the cause, and Uatu replies "Ultron". Kang asks if he's the same Ultron as the "previous one", but Uatu says he's a different one. Uatu states that the reality doesn't have that many heroes due to Tony Stark's "Armor Wars" having a longer, lasting effect on the world. Kang however, managed to spot the world's new Fantastic Four, consisting of a peaceful Hulk, a sailor Wolverine, Spider-Man, and curiously, a young Ghost Rider. Kang states that she doesn't need Wolverine because she already has Thor/Iron Man hybrid as well as the Hulk and Spider-Man. The Ghost Rider on the other hand, could be a handy addition. Uatu asks her if she knows what a Ghost Rider can do, and Kang replies yes. Uatu however, informs her that the Ghost Rider is relatively inexperienced, but still ripe and full of potential nevertheless. The New Fantastic Four are seen hanging out in a café of such, drinking whatever's appropriate for them. They're seen celebrating their success in finally stopping the Armor Wars, with the Ghost Rider cheering the happiest. When Logan tries to compliment his previous work, the Ghost Rider, while trying to sip his milk, got teleported and drops his glass. His disappearance and the glass' shattering widens the group's eyes. Spider-Man humorously asks the others if Ghost Riders can teleport. - After gathering a sizeable amount of members, Uatu asks Kang if it's enough. Kang says that one more would do, and she picks her next reality. And surprisingly, it's a reality without superheroes: Earth-200111. Uatu breathes in a scared manner, prompting Kang to ask what's wrong with the reality. Uatu informs her of its status as having no superhumans and such. Uatu doesn't suggest her picking that reality. Kang wonders why and finds out of the Watcher's truth. There are no superheroes there, and the closest thing that universe gets to a hero is its Punisher. Kang reviews the Punisher's history and career, witnessing the terrors, horrors, and brutalities he endured. In the mean time, the Punisher is seen squaring off against his nemesis, the Barracuda, with the vigilante being visibly annihilated by the giant man. Barracuda curses out all manners of profanity to Punisher, insulting him and mocking him for being such a puny person. He then proceeds to briefly torture Castle, telling him that he owed him four fingers, an eye, and a "ball" years ago. Punisher, slowly blacking out while bleeding, monologues and tells the spirits of his family that he's coming. With Kang witnessing the coming torture (and Uatu covering his eyes), Barracuda then unleashes his machete and intends to cut down Castle to pieces. But for Kang, it is all for nothing as she smiles and teleports the Punisher of Barracuda. Barracuda outright witnesses his teleportation, picturing it as Frank's body turning white and disappearing in an instance. Barracuda stops swinging his machete the moment he saw that, prompting him to curse and wonder of the vigilante's whereabouts. - Back to Kang's location, Uatu is seen slowly opening his eyes while asking if the horrors are over. Kang mocks him for being such a coward and asks him of what to do next. Uatu says that it's time for her to greet her heroes in a certain place. In an instance, Uatu opens up a portal that leads to a dimension out of time and space: the Desert Beyond Space and Time. Kang and Uatu steps in there, observing the location. Uatu informs her that the entire place is actually a desert of infinity, with the Exiles' base of operations located in the Panopthicron that can be summoned anywhere around the dimension. Uatu shows her of the Panopthicron, summoning it right in front of them. Exploring its interior, Uatu explains of its origins and such. Uatu's explanation invites the impression of Justicer Bull, who apparently followed them through. Kang sees her and asks her if she listened to Uatu's saying of what this place is. Bull says yes and asks her if she has discovered her to-be teammates. Sue replies yes and suggests her to tone down her annoyingness a bit. Bull responds by simply smirking. Cloaking the Panopthicron. they then observe the members of the newly-formed Exiles being teleported into the desert out from their realities. - Teleported into the skies above the desert, Captain Universe Spider-Man is seen falling down while yelling loudly. He tells himself to brace for impact as he discovers that his flight power has been temporarily disabled. Crashing down the desert, he wonders of where he is and mutters to himself of why he's there while his powers are still recovering. He guesses that this should be the Inheritors' doing; in the Panopthicron, Uatu says that apparently he still remembers of the Inheritors. Justicer Bull states that she has heard of these "Inheritors" as well from fellow corpsman Spider-UK. Eventually, the young hero managed to grab a hold of his flight abilities and flies to do some recon. As he flies, he accidentally collides with a newly teleported War Machine, sending the two crashing down and leaving a medium-sized crater. Seeing the young hero on top of him, War Machine immediately throws him back and tells himself if he's having a sudden dream or something. Spider-Man tells him to calm down, but War Machine says that he can't calm down because he's seeing two unbelievable stuffs: first being the Uni-Power, and second being the Uni-Power's wielder being Peter Parker. Captain Universe is surprised and asks him of how he knows his name. Rhodey tells him that the Spyder-Man died because of Kingpin. Hearing that, Spider-Man says that yet there he is, still alive. War Machine guesses that the Uni-Power chooses Peter once again, reviving him in the process. Parker tells him that he's correct, but War Machine states that the Uni-Power doesn't exist anymore. Captain Universe gets disappointed and decides to ask him if he's from another reality or something. War Machine asks the same thing, and the two got into a quarrel. That, was until a giant thump was heard beyond the dunes beside them. The two decide to investigate and discovers of Greenskyn Smashtroll's arrival. Peter and Rhodey agree that seems like they're in another reality and from other realities. Peter playfully says that he looks just like a troll. Rhodes then runs a scan and tells him that apparently he is a troll. Peter adds up by saying that he resembles the Hulk, too. Rhodes agrees and advises them to approach him slowly. The Arachnid Hero refuses to get near him as he's afraid of getting smashed by that ugly lump of green playdoh. War Machine gets agitated and reminds him that with the Uni-Power, he is practically a god. The two once again argue, until Greenskyn hears Peter's lucky guess of his name, "Smashtroll". Spotting the two, Smashtroll then leaps up towards the duo and engages in a fight against them. Apparently tougher than what Kang thought him to be, Smashtroll managed to duke it out with the two practical-gods and actually disabled War Machine. When fighting against Captain Universe, Parker lets out a large portion of his power to knock out the Jolly Green Troll, but fails to do so. Greenskyn ends up beating Peter down, albeit not knocking him out. He continues to do so until a voice commands him to stop. Turning back, he sees the person who orders him to stop. While the sun initially blotted the man's view, Smashtroll and the others immediately managed to get a view on the man: Rojhaz. Rojhaz tells him that he may not know who he is, but he's hurting the other two. Smashtroll becomes enraged and sees the details of his face. He becomes even angrier when he notices that he looks similar to Captain Avalon from his reality. Thinking that Captain Avalon betrayed him before he's there, Smashtroll roars out in anger and yells out Rojhaz's counterpart from Eurth's name, St'vaan. Rushing to wreck him, Rojhaz simply sidesteps and delivers multiple light blows to harass the emerald beast. Spider-Man and War Machine sees the fight and agree that the man looks like Steve Rogers. After fighting for a while with minor damage, Rojhaz managed to take down Smashtroll by attacking his pressure points. Ordering him to stand down, Rojhaz then approaches the two heroes to ask them if they're alright. To his surprise, he recognizes both heroes in their civilian identities. Rojhaz shares some friendly words with the two, with him wondering how Peter kept the Uni-Power and how Rhodey became Thor. Unfortunately, before Spider-Man can ask if he's truly Steve Rogers, Greenskyn wakes up and picks up Rojhaz by the foot. He then proceeds to slam around the alternate Captain America around until Captain Universe blasts him away. Dazed, Captain America is seen in an almost-dying manner. Rhodes helps him get up before the Captain tells him that he hasn't felt that kind of pain for years. Greenskyn, still enraged, shouts out of "St'vaan's" betrayal. Rojhaz assures him that he's not this "St'vaan" he knows of. The troll however cares little for such fact and prepares to go another round with them. The trio also prepare to fight once again, until a teen-like voice calls them out, asking them if they're going to fight or what. They all turn and see the young Ghost Rider, riding slowly towards them. Witnessing this, they all (even the angry Greenskyn Smashtroll) stand silently and stares in confusion at the Ghost Rider. He asks if he has missed anything, as well as if any one of them ended up like him there the first place. After he said that, everyone back on the Panopthicron ends up having their humorous sides out. Captain Universe replies, telling him that he thinks that everybody there ended up in this desert the same way: being teleported. War Machine finally gets the point: somebody's trying to gather them up from different realities for an unknown purpose. Rojhaz mutters "not again", stating that this could be the Purple Man's doing of sending him and the others to this desert. War Machine does not believe the perperator being Purple Man, for he's just a normal, B-Grade villain even with his powers. Captain Universe agrees and says that even with a teleporter of such, he won't be able to teleport powerful beings like them without them knowing. Ghost Rider, in an innocent manner, says that he doesn't think that everyone's a "powerful being" there. Rojhaz tells him and Spider-Man that their captor must have had more than a cosmic cube to transport them from their different universes. Spider-Man agrees while Rojhaz befriends with the Ghost Rider, who reveals his status to the group. And the revelation apparently enlightens Rhodey's mind: everytime he sees a Ghost Rider, he imagines a wild biker with a crazy head made of fire and bones who shouts out "Satan" every time he rides. After more interactions, they then turn to the idle Greenskyn Smashtroll who apparently calmed himself down. Rojhaz once again clarifies who he is and orders him to be careful. He may be a Hulk, but just like the others he doesn't know what he's in right now. Greenskyn reluctantly agrees and walks away, telling them that for now he needs to be alone. Before he leaps, Ghost Rider says that Hulks always want to be alone. War Machine tells him that it's a fact; a Hulk (at least a Bruce Banner) always wants to be alone to be far from unwanted problems and certain run-ins with tanks. In the Panopthicron, Kang partially disbelieves Rhodey, telling the others that her Hulk always wants to be in the center of attention. Uatu giggles, humorously saying that her Hulk is an anomaly; even Greenskyn is relatively normal for a Hulk in the multiverse. Greenskyn then prepares to leap, his feet beginning to make marks on the sand. However, the moment he tries to propel himself up, a gunshot is heard and Greenskyn stumbles down with a .50 Cal up his head. Surprised, the heroes then look up to the nearby dunes, trying to identify the attacker while tending to Greenskyn. But they all failed to spot the comfortably perched Punisher, M82 Barrett in hand, positioning himself in good cover on a dune. Frank mutters to himself that he'll get out of this Hell while aiming at his next target: Rojhaz. In the meantime, Justicer Bull tells Kang that things would've gone differently if she's there. Kang simply smiles and tells her to wait and see. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW